Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with nanoparticle detection, separation and quantification.
For example, single-wall carbon nanotubes (buckytubes) have unique properties, including high strength, stiffness, thermal and electrical conductivity. Generally, single-wall carbon nanotubes are hollow, tubular fullerene molecules consisting essentially of carbon atoms typically arranged in hexagons and pentagons. Single-wall carbon nanotubes typically have diameters in the range of about 0.5 nanometers to about 9.5 nm, and lengths usually greater than about 50 nm. Background information on single-wall carbon nanotubes can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,074,310. Although carbon nanotubes can be created, they are currently difficult to detect or analyze inside and/or adsorbed to cells. In addition, current methodologies are not suited to analyze a large population of cells in a timely fashion and/or they require the attachment of a reporter label to the carbon nanotubes.